A GALE brewing
by The-Snoozer
Summary: Due to a lot of OC teams going around these days, heres mine! Follow the exploits of Team GALE as they enter the fray, and try to pass the final year of Beacon at the same time! Rated T for now, may be changed later. WhiteRose and Bumblebee later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the number of OC teams turning up, I figured I may as well make my own. So here goes.**

**This takes place the day directly after 'Black & White'.**

**I don't own RWBY or any of its characters. That honour goes to Monty Oum.**

**Also, spoilers!**

Arc 1:Team GALE's return

Part 1: Debrief

The day was bright and cloudless, which of course meant that both Team's RWBY and JNPR were stuck in one of Professor Port's lectures, so they didn't see four people trudging through the gate.

Well, most of them were, Ruby on the other hand was about to enter Ozpin's office, to give him a report on the previous day's incident.

As the aforementioned Red-cloaked Girl pushed open the door, however, she saw that someone else was already there. She was tall, with blue hair, held back by a band of yellow cloth. She wore glasses, a simple blue shirt with a short-sleeve jacket, and jet black trousers. There was also a strange looking hilt on her belt. Ruby assumed it was her weapon.

"- To conclude, Headmaster. The South Sea Syndicate is now no longer illegally trading dust, and their leadership has been turned over to the Police." The woman finished, and folded her arms behind her back.

"Excellent work as always, Miss Gemini. How are your team?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"They are mostly in one piece, Headmaster. Freya's weapon took serious damage however. It will take time for repairs to be made. Nike has several cracked ribs, so I am benching him until he is healed. Lukas sustained only minor cuts and bruises."

"I see. Well, don't plan on moving out soon. You've had a long mission, take some time." Ozpin spied Ruby listening in. "And allow me to introduce Miss Rose."

Ruby took this as an order to come in. "OhImsorrysirIdidntknowyouhad-"

"Miss Rose. Calm down."

"Oh…Sorry sir, I didn't know you were already talking to someone."

The woman looked Ruby over, and extended a hand. "Morrigan."

Ruby, looking unsure, shook Morrigan's hand. "Ruby."

"I've heard some good things about you, Miss Rose. I do hope they aren't just rumours." Morrigan turned, and nodded to Ozpin. "You know where we are, Headmaster."

Ozpin watched her leave, and sighed deeply.

Ruby fidgeted.

"I take it you wish to know who that was, Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked, again taking a sip from his mug.

Ruby nodded.

Ozpin sighed. "That was Morrigan Gemini. She leads one of our Fourth Year Teams. Team GALE."

Ruby gaped. "No wonder she's so tall.."

Ozpin chuckled.

"Now. I believe you have a report for me?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup!"

"Well then, let's hear it."

"Long story short, my team stopped a big Dust heist." Ruby said simply.

"I see. This had nothing to do with you finding out Miss Belladonna's secret then, hmm?" Ozpin asked in a casual tone, the ghost of a smile played at his face.

"W-what?"

"Ruby, I may wear glasses, but I'm not blind. I've known that Blake is a Faunus since she enrolled her."

"Oh."

"Now..I believe you have lessons this afternoon?"

"Yeah…with Professor Goodwit-"

"You won't be attending. Nor will the rest of your team, or team JNPR. You will report here. Please pass the message on." Ozpin said, placing his mug down. "There are some people you have to meet."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Port's lecture.._

Yang idly looked around the room. Many of the students were asleep, but one in particular caught her eye.

The girl had shoulder length blonde hair, and a big pair of green headphones around her neck. She wore a dark green hoodie with plain blue jeans.

"-And that is how I became a Professor!" Port concluded his lecture. "You are now dismissed, remember that your essays on Grimm locations is due in three days!"

As the classes exited in random groups (mainly whenever they woke up), Yang walked over to the girl and shook her awake. Blake and Weiss had already left to go to lunch, but Yang didn't seem to notice.

"Huh?..." The girl blinked blearily. "Who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same." Yang commented. "I'm Yang."

"Freya.."

"Haven't seen you around Freya, you a transfer student, or something?"

"Nah…fourth year student." Freya waved a hand and stood up. "Lunch. Lunch sounds good." Freya promptly placed her headphones over her ears, and walked off, quietly mumbling the words to the song she was listening to.

"Weird."

"How so?"

Yang yelped, and turned to see Professor Port.

"I- mean, it's strange to see a Fourth year student in our Lecture. Why'd she sleep the whole time anyway?" Yang asked, and Blake merely kept quiet, but watched Port's response all the same.

"Ahah! Caught onto that did you? Hrmph. Miss Appletown suffers from narcolepsy. She'll just fall asleep. At random to, I might add. But on the battlefield, not even a skilled Huntsman like I can match up to her...destructiveness."

* * *

This gave Yang something to think about, or some reason. She was still thinking when she literally walked into her sister.

"Owww! Yang! That was my nose!" Ruby said, wincing.

"Oh, sorry Sis!" Yang said, smiling brightly, and pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"Air…need…air!" Ruby gasped theatrically.

Yang let go, and patted Ruby's head.

"So! Why'd Ozpin call you in?"

"Huh? Oh! We need to find Weiss and Blake! Oh, and JNPR too!" Ruby said, dashing off in a cloud of rose petals.

Yang blinked cluelessly, and ran after Ruby, all the while yelling: "Wait up!"

After barely scarfing down lunch _and_ finding everyone, the group of eight pushed Ruby forward, and gestured for her to knock on the door.

"Enter." Came a very commanding voice.

The group entered, all looking at the floor.

"Huh…these are your choices? They look pretty glum to me." Came a humoured voice.

"Nike."

"Yeesss Bosslady?"

"Shut up."

Ruby recognised the second voice, she looked up from the floor. "Morrigan."

Morrigan grinned. "Nice to know I'm not entirely forgettable. Good afternoon, Miss Rose."

There was a thud, and all eyes fell upon Freya, who was already snoozing away.

"She'll be fine." Morrigan assured.

"Ahem!"

Everyone in the room looked at Ozpin.

"Thank you..now, as some of you may know, there have been multiple Dust thefts in the past few months."

"The Triple S has had many black market orders for dust, what we got from their leaders before we arrested them can attest to the fact." Morrigan added.

"And from what team RWBY has learned, this is part of something…bigger."

Blake was blanking out, and focusing on a member of the fourth year team.

He was a Faunus, and had catlike ears, but his ears had tufts on. He was a Lynx-Faunus, and Blake only knew of one family of those kind..

"What's your name?" She blurted out, pointing at the Faunus.

"Lukas Eurasian. And yes, it is _that _family." He replied, and a calm, if bored sounding voice.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Ozpin asked. "Yes? Good. I'm matching you three teams up, as Teams GALE and RWBY are already part of this, and JNPR works well with RWBY. Your long term mission is to find out what the reason for all the dust thefts is."

"What time frame?" Morrigan asked.

"As long as you need, Morrigan." Ozpin confirmed.

**So there you go. You'll get to really meet Team GALE next time around, although with Uni, I can't say for sure when I'll update.**

**Oh! And the members of team GALE are as follows:**

**Morrigan Gemini**

**Freya Appletown**

**Nike Linsburg**

**Lukas Eurasian.**

**Edit: The Triple S stands for South Sea Syndicate!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics = flashbacks!**

**And as for Freya's narcolepsy, it isn't meant to insult anyone. Freya's character is based off a friend of mine who has the condition (and yes, I did ask her permission). If anyone reading this is insulted, please say! I really would hate for anyone to think that I'm trying to insult you!**

**Authors notes over, time for today's chapter!**

Arc 1: Team GALE's Return

Part 2: Alone, a breeze..

The three teams filed out of Ozpin's office. Blake eyed Lukas with a distrustful look, but said nothing. The teams bid each other goodnight, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Later, that evening, the members of team GALE arrived back at the apartment they all shared in the City of Vale, ten minutes away from Beacon's front gate.

The apartment itself was a spacious, four bedroom lot, with all the usual amenities. All of it paid for by Freya's father.

Morrigan excused herself after a quiet dinner, and Freya was in her room, happily strumming away on her guitar, leaving Lukas and Nike alone.

"So, that girl seemed curious about you earlier." Nike stated. He was from a tiny speck of a fishing village to the south. He had jet black hair and a pair of 'aviator' style goggles on his head. His white hoodie-jacket was slung over a chair, and his trousers had tears across the knees. "Any reason you think that is?" He asked, with a grin.

Lukas's ears twitched slightly. "She'll have heard of my family." He said simply.

"Ahuh..not a good thing then."

"No. Not a good thing."

"Still. Could be worse." Nike said.

"How so?" Lukas asked, looking at his teammate with a curious look.

"'least she didn't attack you, unlike Freya….and Morrigan…and Me."

Lukas laughed. "Hah!...Okay, I'll give you that."

"This'll be an interesting mission." Nike said, apropos of nothing. Lukas had little choice but to agree. He bid Nike goodnight, and wandered to his room.

He slumped on his bed, and peered at his twin swords, already back on their wall mounts. He, as always, thought back to the day he made his mind up.

* * *

_Lukas had just walked away from everything he grew up with. His friends, his family, but most importantly, he had just walked away from the White Fang. _

_Less than a week ago, the Lea-..the former leader, he corrected himself, had stepped down, claiming he was too old. Now, his Father, Alistair, had taken over. Within a day, the White Fang was armed, and already causing real trouble._

_Lukas, then aged sixteen and Student at a school in Atlas, was horrified. This...person that know led the once peaceful group, was not his Father. His Father was kind. His Father had played ball with him in the park. His father had mourned with him after the Humans had killed his mother. _

_The soldier that now lead the White Fang couldn't be his Father, could he?_

_One night, during the Winter Break, he simply packed a bag, took the other family blade from his Fathers office, and left._

_Lukas Eurasian never returned to the White Fang headquarters._

Lukas sighed, and fell back onto his bed.

"..I hate you."

* * *

Nike pulled his jacket on, and headed out of the apartment. He headed through the gates to Beacon and wandered its halls to Ozpin's office, and knocked on the door.

Ozpin opened the door, and ushered him in.

"I do hope you'll put up some challenge today, Mister Linsburg." Ozpin chuckled.

"I'll do my best Oliver." Nike grinned, and took a seat.

The chessboard was already set up, and as always, Nike played black.

"So." Ozpin said, moving one of his pawns. "The Triple S."

"What about'em?" Nike asked, moving a pawn of his own.

"What can you tell me of the Leadership?"

"Well, Abbet is the overall leader, he's in custody, and Emmet and Kallous are the sub leaders. Can't say who leads their thieves, however." Nike explained over a few moves.

"Oh?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, Kallous said that she's new, brought in special by a 'benefactor'."

"No names?"

"Just a callsign, 'ECHO'."

Ozpin regarded the black haired boy. "ECHO…sounds as if you're suggesting.."

"A counter team? Nah. The Triple S may be smugglers, but they're not stupid, attacking Hunter teams isn't something they'd do. Need I remind you of the Niellas pass incident? They helped a Hunter team repel a Grimm attack."

"Hm. True.."

"Checkmate, by the way." Nike grinned.

Ozpin looked at the board, and chuckled. "So it is. Good game, well played."

Nike extended a hand. "Good game, well fought."

Ozpin shook Nike's hand.

"You know, when you first came to Beacon, I wasn't sure about you."

Nike raised an eyebrow as Ozpin continued.

"A former thief from the Triple S, an organisation you're in for a long time. I wasn't sure you were coming here with the best of intentions."

Nike smiled slightly.

"But now, you are second in command of one of our top teams, and have my respect. I'll admit, I was wrong about you."

"Ah Professor, you'll stoke my ego with all your compliments. But thanks, it means a lot." Nike said, pushing himself away from the table, and started to walk away.

"Mister Linsburg."

Nike stopped, and turned to look at Ozpin. "Yeah?"

Ozpin grinned. "Good luck with RWBY and JNPR. They're a real handful."

Nike laughed, and waved as he walked off. "Thanks for the heads-up."

Nike quietly walked back to the apartment, grinning all the way.

* * *

Freya was quietly reading a letter from her father, she scrunched it up into a ball, and tossed it into the trash.

"Nope! Sorry pops! Not going home!"

Freya let out a loud, happy laugh, and went back to playing her guitar, until she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Morrigan was on one of her usual night time walks, it kept her head clear from all the madness she had to put up with from her team.

She smiled. She did love her team, Nike's sense of humour, Freya's…Freyaness and Lukas's..well, Lukas in general.

She quietly let herself back into the apartment, and made up a pot of coffee. She quietly sat in her office, and quietly carried on writing her book, occasionally taking a sip of coffee.

"You know...coffee'll stop you sleeping tonight." Came a bemused voice.

"I know Lukas, but I have to get the next chapter done. The publishers are grilling me for the next book." Morrigan said, glancing over her shoulder.

"I know Mori, but you need to sleep. RWBY and JNPR will be expecting us tomorrow, and we've got lectures first thing."

Morrigan sighed deeply. "Don't remind me. Classifications and Sub-Classifications of Grimm, with Port."

"Coffee won't help." Lukas said jokingly, before heading out of the room.

"Get some rest. Goodnight, Mori."

"Night Lukas."

**Next time: The reveal of the bad guy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arc 1: Team GALE's return

Part 3 of 3: Jackson.

The woman was surrounded by a group of four guards, all of the armed with rifles. They hadn't been told who she was, or why she required such an escort.

In reality, however, she was a dangerous criminal, Holly Jackson.

She was dressed in bright orange prison uniform, and her jet black hair was cut short. Her wrists were chained together, and she had a blindfold over her eyes. She could hear the prison vehicle ahead, and grinned to herself.

She made her move.

She dropped to the ground, and faked spasms. One of the guards dropped his rifle and went to help her, but when he had taken off the blindfold, Holly wrapped her wrist chains around his neck, and tugged sharply.

Two things happened, one was to weaken the chains, the other was to break the guards neck. Holly gave another tug, and the chains snapped.

By now, the other three guards had reacted to the death of their colleague, and slowly walked toward Holly, rifles raised and armed. Holly laughed maniacally, and whipped a chain out, which wrapped itself around one of the guards rifles, and when Holly pulled on it, the rifle ended up in her hands.

"Shoot! Shoot to kill!" One of the guards yelled.

"Good idea." Holly said, and squeezed the trigger three times. Each of them impacted a guards forehead. All three were dead before they hit the ground.

Holly laughed again. "Boom! Hahah!"

As she turned around she let out an "Ooooh!" before proceeding to stalk into the prison vehicle. As she reached the cockpit, and the pilot spoke to her, thinking she was a guard.

"You took your time, that Triple S bitch give you trou-" His jest was cut short by a hole in his head.

"Nah, I'm fiiine." She said, throwing the pilot's corpse out of the vehicle, and slammed the door shut.

As the vehicle took to the sky, Holly spied a button labelled 'Jettison prisoners'.

As she was definitely an upstanding citizen of Vale, she pressed it, and let out a depressed sigh when seemingly nothing happened.

"Aww…at least I scored myself a new set of wings. Not a total loss."

* * *

The following morning, as the members of Team RWBY and JNPR bid each other hello, Morrigan strode down the hall.

"We have a problem. Meet us in the courtyard in ten minutes." She said in a 'teacher-esque' way.

"Awwh man, what do you think's wrong?" Jaune asked no one in particular.

Blake scowled, something Yang noticed.

"What's up Kitty Cat?" She asked, a bright grin on her face.

"I don't trust Lukas." Blake said through grit teeth.

"Why? He seems…nice?"

"You know who his Dad is, right?"

"Nooo…" Yang trailed off.

Blake sighed. "His Dad is the leader of the White Fang."

Yang blinked.

"So?"

Yang and Blake snapped their focus to Ruby.

"He isn't his Dad, right?" Ruby asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

Blake waved a hand, and stalked off for the courtyard.

"What was wrong with her?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh….you can explain that one little Sis!" Yang shouted from halfway down the hall, before she broke into a run.

"Wait..Yang!...she's gone, isn't she?" Ruby asked, sighing.

"Yeah. She's gone." Jaune said, smiling.

"Come on Ren! Yang's already got a headstart..leeets goo!" Nora exclaimed, dashing off.

"NORA!"

* * *

After waking Weiss up (and surviving all of yelling that resulted from doing so), both RWBY and JNPR had made it to the Courtyard. All four members of GALE were there, as were Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"Good morning all." Ozpin said, sipping from his ever present mug.

There was a low murmuring of "Morning" and "Too early!" (from Yang…and Nike.)

"This morning, we received news that Holly Jackson, of the Triple S, escaped from imprisonment. Four guards and a pilot lost their lives." Professor Goodwitch stated, and allowed for the news to sink in.

Lukas began to speak. "Jackson is a Merc. She has zero morals and only has one personal restraint, that she never robs the poor. Until we came along, she was number three on Vale police's most wanted list."

Freya now spoke up.

"Her weapon is a chain whip, and she seems to have an in-depth knowledge of how Hunters work. She's als-" Nike clamped a hand over Freya's mouth.

"She's been in the employ of a number of major companies. She is our main candidate for being the Thief leader of the Triple S."

"ECHO?" Ozpin asked.

"Bingo Teach!" Freya exclaimed brightly.

"I don't get it." Weiss commented. "This seems like something you can deal with yourselves." Ren nodded in quiet agreement.

"We are not so arrogant as to think we can take on someone with an entire crime syndicate under her command, because in all likelihood, that is what we're looking at now." Lukas said, anger seeping into his voice slowly.

Ozpin coughed loudly. "Now. Team RWBY, you'll be partnered up with Morrigan and Lukas. Start with combat drills." He turned to look at Morrigan. "Miss Gemini, I will be asking their assessment of your methods, this will help decide whether I hire you as a Teacher after graduation."

Morrigan nodded firmly.

"JNPR, you'll be with Nike and Freya. Your job will be tracking any dust heists, and figuring out the most likely location of this…Holly Jackson. Am I understood?"

"Yessir." Nike said, offering a casual salute.

"Good. Get to work. I've informed your Teachers that you may be absent." Ozpin and Goodwitch walked off, nattering to one another.

"You know..Cardin Winchester has left." Goodwitch said.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Do we know why?"

Ozpin chuckled. "He left, running like all the Grimm in the world were at his heels, yelling something about a Cat-Monster."

Goodwitch glanced over her shoulder, and levelled her gaze at Lukas.

"You don't think.."

"Of course. I do not tolerate bullies, Glynda. You know this."

"Of course, but sicking Lukas on him seems a little…excessive."

"Perhaps."

* * *

Holly chuckled. She was now dressed in leather armor, with a tattered black cape, bright red scarf, and had her chains still attached to her wrists. She eyed the woman across the desk.

"So...Miss Fall, I do hope you'll forgive my…absence these past few days."

"Of course. My plan to have you assume control of the Triple S worked then, yes?"

Holly grinned widely. "Oh, it did."

"So then, you and yours are under my command?"

"Give the word, we'd wage war with Atlas."

"I require nothing so dire. I merely require…dust."

**Up next, the next Arc begins!**

**Oh, and given it is passed Midnight now, it's now my Birthday! H'rray!**


	4. Chapter 4

Arc 2: Storm clouds

Part 1: Plans within Plans within Plans.

* * *

Morrigan had called a team meeting. The members of team GALE sat around their kitchen table, all in various states of awake-ness. Morrigan was already dressed, Freya was in a dressing gown, Nike was topless and Lukas was conspicuously absent.

"We need to figure out how to deal with Jackson…before we meet up with RWBY and JNPR." Morrigan said, leaning forward.

"There's also this." Nike said, passing a report over to her.

Morrigan scanned it, and sighed. "Yet another shitstorm for us to deal with.."

"I say we deal with Jackson first, get that problem out of the way. Keep track of this." Nike said, tapping the report. "And deal with it afterward. That way we can ensure it isn't just rumours."

"Good plan Nike. Now...you and Freya are with JNPR, you'll be tracking dust heists as the Headmaster said. Use the Academy records going back a few years. Jackson is a Merc, so also go to the Club and fourteenth street and ask questions, see if she's taking any jobs or something."

"Will do Bosslady." Nike nodded.

"Good. Myself and Lukas will be training RWBY, and figuring out their strengths. I must admit, I have...doubts about their leader. Brought ahead two years an' all. I may be wrong, but until then…we must consider holding them back, maybe have them as support."

"Don' judge her too harshly, Mori. She was good enough to get into Beacon two years early." Freya pointed out, yawning.

"I know, but with a mission like this, we have to plan for everything." Morrigan said, standing up.

"Where is Lukas, by the way?" Freya asked, taking a good gulp of coffee.

"Lukas is currently setting himself up as a Merc, ready for step two."

"Is he safe?"

Morrigan said nothing.

"Understood." Nike said, picking up his backpack.

As the groups left, none of them noticed the small, dustbug on the pot plant.

* * *

Team JNPR were waiting outside the office set aside for Team GALE. At beacon, fourth year teams had both offices and rooms, often used as a staging area for various missions. GALEs was located on the fourth floor, and had various boards and tables, and a state of the art tracking device.

Just as Pyrrha was about to suggest leaving, Nike and Freya appeared, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Sorry we're late." Nike said, as Freya kicked the door open "We had to talk with our team."

"It's fine." Jaune said.

"Good, take a seat. We need to talk".

As the team each sat down, Nike moved a whiteboard over.

"Right, this is what we know. Holly Jackson worked for the Triple S, no idea how long for, but long enough to rise through the ranks. She's a sadist, a Merc, and has no moral compass. She'll do anything, take any job." Nike explained, placing her mug shot on the board.

"How did she escape?" Ren asked.

"She strangled one of her guards with her hand cuffs, and shot the other three. She also shot the pilot." Freya said "In addition to the other five prisoners. She jettisoned their cells in the air."

"I'll allow who we're tracking sink in." Nike said. "Because in all likelihood, we will have to kill her."

* * *

Morrigan parried Weiss's attack with her handaxe.

"Faster, more accurate." Morrigan said.

Weiss growled, and thrust Myrtenaster forwards, Morrigan twirled her handaxe, and Mytenaster span from her grip.

Morrigan sighed, and handed the weapon back to Weiss.

"Good try, but keep yourself calm. We'll be going on a mission where people will actively be trying to kill us."

Blake, who was watching the fight spoke up. "Where is Lukas?"

"He is undercover."

"Bullshit."

Morrigan stared at her. "Pardon?"

"Bullshit."

"He's not White Fang."

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust him" Blake said pointedly.

"I doubt he cares if you trust him, because I trust you. That'll be enough for him." Morrigan said. "Now then…Ruby, your turn. Show me what you've got."

Ruby activated Crescent Rose, and charged at Morrigan, who was smiling.

* * *

Holly Jackson grinned at the case in front of her. Dust gems, lots of them. Her client would pay a lot for this haul. Her Lieutenant, a Wolf Faunus called Faust came over to her. He was armed with a rifle and dressed in military-grade armour.

"Boss. Miss Fall is here." He said.

"Thankya Faust." Jackson had always found him loyal. They had met in a bar well south of the Kingdoms, in a place frequented by criminals and runaways. He joined her, and had helped her with betraying the leadership of the Triple S.

Faust nodded, and gave a gesture. Cinder walked in, flanked by her two guards.

"Jackson?"

"Miss Fall. This is the last haul. Not bad."

"Very good, Miss Jackson. The payment will be with you by nightfall."

"Right you are. Why'd you need so much of the stuff anyway?"

"All in good time"

And with that, Cinder and her guards left.

Holly turned to Faust.

"Track her. When you find out her plan..we hijack it."

Faust nodded, and left Holly alone.

"I'm not someone you play, Miss Fall.".

Holly walked over to a group of her agents.

"You, new guy." She pointed at an agent.

"Yeah boss?"

"You ever killed anyone?"

"No boss, I was hired as a thief."

Holly let out a harsh laugh.

"That'll have to do. What's ya name then kid?"

"Luke. Luke East." The agent said.

"Well, good to have you with us Luke, in a month, you'll be able to retire." Holly said, laughing.

Luke laughed with her.

"I like you kid, time to go. Go get a coffee or cake. _Sleep_ with your girlfriend or whatever. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, we'll be making our biggest hit yet."

"Where?" Luke asked.

Holly grinned savagely.

"The Schnee main repository."

* * *

Walking out of the warehouse, Lukas Eurasian was already processing the information. He walked into team GALEs home.

"We've got a problem. A big one."

Morrigan was the only one awake.

"Go on."

**Next time….shit goes down.**

**Big time.**


End file.
